An Alchemist's Contract
by AzmariaHarmony
Summary: 1924: Ed is in our world and he wants back to his. Rosette wants her brother back. They will form a bond deeper than most. Contains some FMA anime spoilers and Chrono Crusade manga spoilers. DISCONTINUED. If anyone wants to finish this or adopt it, they can. :) So sorry...
1. 1 The snow white angel

**This is my first story so, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Ed's point of view

Pain...so much pain...

I grimanced clutching my shredded side trying despratly to stop the bleeding and failed. I felt the warm liquid slip past my fingers. The world was spinning on it's top. I was losing too much blood. Crap. Who was that guy? And what did he want with my father? I gasped and leaned against the building wall.

Get...a...grip...

Blackness fell over me and I slid down the wall slipping into unconsciousness.

Azmaria' point of view 

"Where's Fater Remington?" Chrono grumbled going to, once again, stop another squabble Rosette had caused. Azmaria laughed quietly. They were supposed to be collecting money so that poor people could have a merry Christmas. But Rosette was going over the top. As usual. Azmaria set down her box to stretch a bit. She liked helping other people. She hoped that they liked it as well. A movement across the street caught her eye. A boy, probably about twelve, was walking, no, staggering down the side walk. His left arm was clutched to his side and he walked awkwardly as if he was in pain. His left glove was stained red. Blood! Azmaria relized with a jolt. She rushed across the street, trying to avoid cars. The boy groaned and collasped. Azmaria rushed to his side. "Rosette!" she yelled, "Chrono!" No good. The noise from the cars was to loud. Azmaria saw the blood came from his right side and saw he was completly shredded underneath. Stop the bleeding, her guts told her. She silently apologized to the Magdalene Order then ripped off six inches of her dress, folded them into a pad and pressed it against the boy's wound. She saw that the blood went right through the cloth. _Oh no! _She thought. He's **dying**! Tears ran done her cheeks. "Please don't die on me!" She pleaded. Where was Father Remington? She ripped off more of her dress. The dress now came to her knees. The boy moaned. He was still alive! "Hang on!" she reassured, but she was mostly reassuring herself. Azmaria's breath came in ragged gasps as she kept sobbing trying despratly to stop the bleeding. Suddenly an Order's car pulled up. _Thank God!!!_Azmaria mentally sobbed. Father Remington got out of the car and went to go get Rosette and Chrono. They looked around probably looking for her. Then Chrono spotted her and jogged over to Az. "What's-" then saw the boy and all the blood and Azmaria's tear stained face. His face went pale. "Father!" he yelled urgently. The Father and Rosette ran over to where Chrono was. Rosette gasped. "Put him in the car," Father Remington ordered. Chrono helped Azmaria pick up the boy and put him in the car. They took off heading straight for the Order's hospital.

Ed's Point of view 

Edward awoke briefly. He was in a car, he thought. A white haired girl looked over him. She was crying.

"Please don't die!" she begged.

She looked like an angel.

A snow white angel.


	2. 2 The Boy

**Arg! Sorry peoples! I've been so busy! I'll try to do better!!! Promise! **

**Anyway, Thanks for the reviews even if the amount was...two. **_**Sigh.**_** Please Review! It saves unicorns! Well, here's the chapter:  
**

**Chapter Two**

Azmaria pattered down the Order's hospital hallway. 'Room 10-103,' she thought. There it was! She raced to it and almost bumped into Father Remington. "Oh! Sorry!" she squeaked. Remington laughed. "It's okay. Here to visit him again?" he asked. Azmaria blushed. This was her fifth time today. "Yeah," she said, embarassed. "He just got out of surgery, he'll be fine," Father Remington assured, smiling. He waved goodbye and walked down the hall. Azmaria peeked inside and saw the boy, asleep, his stomach exposed. He was snoring quite loudly. Azmaria smiled, glad that he was okay, then she saw the wounds. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach when she noticed them. It was like a sword had slashed his stomach, jaggedly. 'Who would have done that?' Azmaria wondered, but then she relized the answer. 'Oh, no. Not him, please, not him!!!' she thought_  
_

Edward floated in a sea of blackness as he slept. It was calming with no pain, but something seemed off. Dangerous. Threatening to swallow him whole. Suddenly, a bright white light chased away the lurking darkness. It surrounded him, protected him. Then the snow white angel appeared, "_Protect the Songstress of Vegas," _It said, it's voice like bells. 'How?' Ed thought. "_Protect her.."_ And then the light died away leaving Edward behind feeling more confused than before.

"Sister Rosette! I am very disappointed in you!" Sister Kate nagged after one of Rosette's famous exorcisms, that usually ended up in something going BOOM! Rosette opened her mouth to protest but Sister Kate interuppted, "And as your punishment, you will serve all of tommarrow in the hospital helping the nurses," Rosette looked furious. "WHAT? But it's so BORING there!!" she complained. "Good," Sister Kate concluded, "You are free to go," Rosette stomped out slamming the door behind her. Father Remington laughed as he entered the office. "She is such a bother," Sister Kate grumbled. "Well, Rosette has always been the rebellious type," Remington stated lightheartingly. Sister Kate sighed. "You have put Rosette with that boy, correct?" asked Father Remington, turning serious. "Yes," Sister Kate replied, "She might be able to get something out of him. I fear that the boy might have more power than we suspect," Remington agreed as he watched the setting sun. The moments were counting down for the final war. It was time to join as many forces as possible, no matter who they were or where they came from.


	3. Punishments and Spoiled Milk

**Thank you wonderful readers! Here's chapter 3! Yay!**

Rosette scowled as she stomped to the Order's hospital. "Mean old hag," she grumbled. Everything seemed to suck that day. No one came to help her. Azmaria was at a singing practice, and Chrono was avoiding her all morning. Oh yes, when she got back, there would be two certain people were going to get her 'Super Noogie Attack.' A medicine-y type smell filled her nose as she walked into the hospital. A nurse walked up to her. "You must be Sister Rosette!" the nurse said, too cheerfully, "You are here to volunteer," Duh, yeah, Captain Obvious. "Right this way," and she headed up the stairs and down a hall. "You will be helping Mr. Elric," she said. "Oh, Thank God!" a nearby nurse said. Rosette looked at her, patients weren't scary, were they? Rosette laughed nervously. She walked in the room and saw a blond haired boy staring at her.

His gold eyes were shockingly sharp, but he had a stubborn arrogant presence, like a child. "What do you want?" the boy hissed. Rosette was surprised to see he had a pronounced German accent, like Satella's. She frowned at him, trying to keep her cool. "I'm here to help you, whether you like it or not," she said. "Don't treat me like a child," he growled. Rosette laughed, making the boy angrier. "Too bad kiddo, you are one," she giggled, "So, what's your name? I'm Sister Rosette," The boy frowned. "I'm Edward. You don't look like a nun," She stared at him. "What do you mean?" Edward sighed. "Nuns are supposed to be nice. You're a hothead and mean," Rosette growled. The only person who dared call her a hothead was Chrono and he ended up in the infirmary afterwards. This kid had guts.

Rosette briskly walked over to the table to pick up the plates from his breakfast when she saw- "You didn't drink your milk," she snarled glaring at Edward. "It tastes like crap," he muttered. Rosette's patience exploded in millions of pieces. "YOU IDIOT! YOU'LL NEVER GROW IF YOU DON'T DRINK MILK!!!" she shouted, pushing the milk towards him. "RRRGH! I DON'T NEED MILK TO GROW! I'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY TO GET TALLER!" he yelled back. "THIS WHY YOU'LL ALWAYS BE SO SHORT!!!" Rosette threw up her hands. "What. Did. You. Say?" Ed snarled menacingly. Rosette smirked and Ed lunged at her. Rosette held him back and started her noogie attack.

Then a nurse walked in, clearly irritated by the noise they were making. "Sister Rosette-" then stopped. She turned sheet white at their expressions. They looked like murderers on a rampage. "What do you want?" they snarled at the same exact time. She backed out slowly, laughing nervously, "N-n-never m-m-mind," she stuttered. The two turned to each other. "This means war," Ed said fiercely. "Fine," Rosette snapped and stomped out the door wanting to rip Sister Kate's head off.


	4. The Christmas Question

"RRRRGH!" Rosette yelled. "What is it Rosette?" Chrono asked, out of arm's reach. "That kid I had to help today!! He rubs me the wrong way!" Rosette complained. "Cheer up Rosette, he'll be out of the hospital tomorrow," Chrono assured. "Oh! I just remembered! Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!" Rosette exclaimed, brightening up. Then Azmaria skipped into the room. "Hiya Az!" Rosette said. Azmaria smiled at Rosette. Azmaria couldn't wait till Christmas. She loved being with her friends and enjoying the precious time together. Rosette didn't have much time left… Az shook that thought out of her mind. Think of the positive, she reminded herself. "I'm gonna go visit Ed!" she said. "How can you stand him? He's so annoying!" Rosette asked, shocked. Az looked at her confused. "He is?" she asked. Ed was nice to her. He could be a little irritating, sometimes. Rosette must've rubbed him the wrong way, like she does with everyone else, Az thought as she headed to his room. When she got there, he was out of the bed and dressed in normal clothes: black jeans, black long-sleeve nice shirt, and black boots. "You're leaving?" she asked. Ed nodded, "It's best if I did," he said. Azmaria's face fell and Ed felt guilty. He hated hurting her; she was a really sweet girl. "Can't you stay for Christmas?" Az pressed, "I think your parents-" "I don't have parents," Ed interrupted. "So, can you stay?" Ed sighed. She had a chokehold on him. "Fine," he grumbled. Az's face lit up and she ran and gave him a tackling hug. He fell against the bed. "Um, ow," he said. Az stepped back quickly, "Oh! I'm sorry!" Az said and repeated it over and over bowing. Ed laughed and patted her head. She was so… delicate. Inside and out. Like Al. Ed swallowed a lump and tried not to show the pain on his face. "So, what's Christmas?" he asked. Azmaria stared at him. "You're kidding, right?" but Ed looked genuinely confused. "You really don't what Christmas is?" Az asked. Ed shook his head, "We didn't celebrate it where I came from," Ed explained. Azmaria sighed. "It's a Christian holiday," she explained. Ed face lit up in recognition. "Oh, in my country, most of the population are atheists," Az looked confused. She didn't know Germany was an atheist country. Maybe she would ask Satella about that later. She and Ed walked out of the hospital, Ed already checked out, while Azmaria explained Christmas to Ed. He left to go check into a room at a hotel and Azmaria sprinted to Sister Kate's office. "Sister Kate! Sister Kate!" Azmaria yelled as she ran into the room. "Yes, dear?" Sister Kate asked looking at Azmaria's flushed face. "Can we need to invite Edward to the Christmas party?" Az asked. "Of course," Sister Kate replied, "Why?" Azmaria panted, "Ed's never celebrated Christmas!" Az explained. Sister Kate looked alarmed. Germany was a Christian country, right? "Thank you, I'll tell him!" Azmaria called as she left for the hotel. "Likes to help people, doesn't she?" Father Remington laughed as he walked in. Sister Kate didn't reply. Finally she said, "I want you to research the background of that boy," The father nodded. Sister Kate knew one thing, that boy wasn't from Germany.


	5. Answers

Edward walked to Sister Kate's office. Azmaria told him to come here. Maybe they'll have something about how I can get back, he thought. Ed stopped; the door said "Sister Kate". He heard voices inside, probably having a private conversation. Ed let himself in. Inside were Sister Kate, surprisingly, Rosette (Rosette growled at him), and Azmaria, and a tall man, and a boy, about twelve, with purple hair and red eyes. Creepy, Ed thought. "What do you want?" Rosette hissed. "I'm here to see Sister Kate," Ed snapped. The boy mumbled, "Great, another enemy," So, Rosette had many enemies. Ed smirked, "You really are a hothead!" Rosette tried to attack Ed but was held back by the boy. "Letmeathim! Letmeathim!" Rosette shrieked. "ENOUGH!" Sister Kate boomed, scaring the crap out of Ed and Rosette. "Edward, you come over here, we need to talk," Sister Kate ordered. "Sure," Ed shrugged. Sister Kate ignored the three kids. The man went up to him. "My name is Father Remington, I need to ask you some questions," he said. Ed nodded, "Let the questioning begin,"

"How did you get that wound?"

"I was attacked,"

"By whom?"

"I dunno,"

"Do you know the attackers name?"

"How should I know?"

"What did they look like?"

"Well, there were four of them, all males, but I need to look at a picture to recognize them,"

"Can you give me some descriptions?"

"Not really, but one of them was about my age,"

Rosette gasped.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I think their leader attacked me. That's all I remember,"

"Okay, come over here, let me show you some pictures,"

The father spread out seven pictures.

Ed looked at them for a moment. Then he picked two pictures.

"Those were the henchmen,"

Then another.

"That was the kid,"

And a last one.

"That was my attacker,"

All of them, except Father Remington gasped.

The 'henchmen' was Genai and Viede. The 'kid' was Joshua. The attacker was Aion himself.


	6. Echoes of the past

A shocked silence filled the room. Edward looked around confused. "What?" he asked. Rosette took a shaky breath, "That kid…he's…my…little brother. Aion took him," Rosette looked like she was going to burst into tears. Azmaria rubbed her arm and Rosette gave her a sad smile. The boy explained, "We've been looking for him for four years, this is the first lead ever since-" he broke off looking pained and…guilty. What had happened? Suddenly Father Remington broke the silence. "Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria, Edward, you can leave now. We have some…Er…things to talk about," The four left the room silently, like shadows. "I think Elder wants me," Chrono said nervously and walked off. "I gotta go to the nativity play practice, " Azmaria said, also leaving. That left Ed and Rosette. They walked, wordless, into an empty church and sat down at the front pew. "I'm sorry," Rosette whispered. "There's no need to apologize," Ed soothed, "I have a little brother, too," Rosette looked at him in surprise. "At least you know that your brother is alive," Ed said. "How old are you?" Rosette asked. She thought he was about twelve, but he seemed more mature than that. "Fifteen, " Ed answered. Rosette snorted. "What?" Ed glared at her. "Nothing," Rosette laughed, "It's just that, your age kinda shocked me!" Edward's face broke into a grin. "Yeah, a lot of people get my age wrong," he laughed. There laughs echoed in the church building, causing them to laugh harder. When they finally calmed down, it was getting dark. "Well, I better go," Rosette said, getting up. "Me too," Ed added. They walked out the door and before they went their separate ways Rosette said, "Hey, Ed," Edward turned around, "Yeah?" "Thanks," Rosette smiled. Ed smiled back. "See ya!" Ed called as he raced to the hotel. "Bye!" Rosette yelled back, spirits all the way to the moon.


	7. Nicknames

"C'mon Ed, "Chrono was trying to shake Edward awake, unsuccessfully, and was losing his patience. Rosette and Azmaria were waiting outside by the pond.

"I ain't hungry, Al," he mumbled. Chrono's patience snapped. He looked out the window. Ah! Right in the correct throwing range. Chrono then tossed Ed out the window, blankets and all, into the pond. KABLOOSH!

"Rosette!" he heard Azmaria cry. Oops. Also knocked Rosette into the pond as well. Maybe if he acted innocent- then the door burst open. Standing in the doorway was two sopping wet teenagers looking murderous. Ed spat out a piece of pond ick. Now would probably be a good time to run…

Edward rung his hair dry as Rosette borrowed the hotel shower to clean out God-knows-what in her hair. He braided his hair and tossed it over his shoulder. Then he noticed Azmaria staring at his right arm. She noticed him looking and blushed,

"Sorry!" she squeaked. Ed grinned and patted her on the top of her head.

"It's okay. I'm used to it," Edward explained

. "So, um, when are we gonna let Chrono down," Chrono had been tied to the pole outside his room and was dangling there precariously.

"Whenever Rosette and I feel like it," Ed stated as he pulled on a long sleeve black button up shirt and white gloves. Rosette then walked out the bathroom grumbling something about scum and goldfish.

Rosette looked at the clock and sighed, "I guess we have to let Chrono down if we are going to get to the Order on time,"

Ed sighed reluctantly, "Oh, fine," he grumbled.

{5 minutes later}

"You two are pure evil, you know that right?" Chrono grumbled from the back seat.

"Just be glad we aren't tying you up on top of the car," Rosette said.

"Rosette look out!" Azmaria screamed. Too late.

KRASH!!!!!!!!!!!

They had plowed right into a very expensive looking car.

"Oh, no, " Rosette moaned, "I crashed AGAIN?"

"Genius, Rosette, " Ed muttered as he nursed a large bruise on his forehead.

"Shaddup!" Rosette yelled, "Maybe if we're lucky, the driver might be nice-"

That dream faded when the back door was kicked off its hinges. A very ticked off women stepped out. It was none other than-

"Oh man! Satella of all people! WHY?!" Rosette banged her head against the steering wheel.

Ed looked at her in confusion. Who's Satella? Obviously it was the woman who was now cussing her head off at Rosette, but none of the three had told him about her.

Meanwhile…

Azmaria tried to pry Rosette off Satella, but that wasn't working. She'd leave it to Chrono.

She noticed Ed standing by the wreck looking confused.

"Satella's a friend of ours," Az explained, "She helps us out a lot,"

Suddenly a thought came to her.

"Ed?" Az asked. Ed looked at her, head cocked.

Azmaria took a deep breath then asked, "Do you know German?"

Ed looked surprised and Az thought she offended him, when he answered, "Yes, you could say I grew up there," Ed said, making his slight accent more definant.

Azmaria smiled, "Satella was born in Germany as well,"

Ed nodded once, then muttering under his breath, but Azmaria still heard, "Then at least she understands how crappy American food is,"

Moments later the four were off again, on a bus, and Rosette was getting more and more worried about the totaled car. She had called Sister Kate, but she had hung up immediately which meant Rosette was on her own.

When they finally arrived, Rosette went to Sister Kate's office to meet her doom, with Chrono. They left Az and Ed in the courtyard. Snow dusted their feet as they sat on a bench.

"Ed?" Az asked again. "Hm?" Ed replied. "Can I call you irmao[*1]?" she asked, looking nervous.

Ed smiled, "As long as I get to call you engel[*2]. Deal?"

Azmaria smiled genuinely, "'Kay, deal,"

And they shook on it.

**Translator notes-ish-stuff:**

_Yes I put different language words in there. Get over it. Here are the translations-_

_[*1] irmao: it means brother in Portuguese_

_[*2] engel: kinda obvious; it means angel in German_

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Constructive criticism and flames are welcome! They make me a better writer. ^.^_


	8. Elder strikes again!

_Here. Now all you fans shall be happy with me. For now._

Chapter 8

"Ugh!" Rosette yelled as she kicked a piece of dirt, "Sister Kate can be such a hag!"

The rest of them had to jog to keep up with Rosette. "Maybe if you stopped being such a bull in the china shop, she will stop being so harsh," Ed snapped. He got whacked hard in the head.

"Shut up," Rosette growled. She had been punished yet another apology and chores for the rest of the day. As the first task they had to help Elder. Rosette dragged two unwilling helpers: Azmaria and Edward. Az didn't mind, but she wanted to practice on her Christmas play part. Ed just downright hated it.

As they walked into Elder's study, Ed noticed it was utterly dark. "Maybe he's not here," Ed muttered.

"Oh he's here all right," Rosette giggled slyly, "He called me himself," she pulled out her gun. "AND HE'S RIGHT THERE!" Rosette guessed as she pointed the gun at some random corner.

"Wrong again," a voice said behind them as Elder pulled up Rosette's skirt. Unfortantaly Rosette was wearing the militia outfit and, well, you get the picture.

"EEEEAAAAAAHHHH!! Elder you dirty old man!"Rosette squealed/snarled as she hopped away. Elder chuckled evilly.

"Is he always like this?" Ed asked Chrono. Chrono sighed and nodded, "Ever since I've been here,"

Ed sighed and decided to look around the place while Rosette tried to murder Elder, and Chrono and Azmaria struggled to stop her. Something shiny caught his eye. It was a bullet, but it had alchemy markings and as he looked closer, the sign of Nicholas Flamel. "Could this pervert really be," he whispered to himself, "an Alchemist?"

"Watcha looking at kiddo?" Elder said behind him and Ed nearly jumped ten feet. He scowled at the word 'kiddo', but managed to keep his cool.

"Just that bullet right there," Ed explained pointing at the bullet he had been looking at.

"Ah, that's the Gospel, one of my prize inventions," Elder said.

"It's made using alchemy, right?" Ed asked.

Elder laughed, "No, my boy, I can't do alchemy. Nobody on Earth can. That died off centuries ago," Ed frowned.

"Where are the raw materials?" he asked. Elder dumped a tiny pile of assorted metals in front of him. "Each pile makes one bullet," he explained.

Ed clapped his hands together and touched one of the piles. Blue light glowed and the other four gasped. A new Gospel sat right where the pile of junk had been.

"How'd you-" Rosette started but didn't finish.

"Sister Rosette! Sister Rosette!" a nun ran into the study and gasped, "We think we've found him!"

"Who, Joshua?" Rosette asked voice getting high.

"No. Aion!" the nun panted then collasped out of exhaustion.


	9. Open Fire

_TADA!! The ninth chapter! Now let the madness begin!_

After safely transporting the poor nun to a clinic, Edward, Chrono, Rosette, and Azmaria rushed to where everyone was crowding.

"Sister Kate!" Rosette called running up to the nun, "I request to be on this mission!"

Sister Kate sighed, "I knew you were going to say that, so I already put you on," Rosette exchanged excited/relieved glances, "However," Sister Kate went on, "Azmaria will not come along. It is way too dangerous for her," Az nodded but looked downcast. "Edward, it is your own descision whether you go or not," and with that she turned to organize the crowded nuns.

"I'm going," Ed stated firmly.

"But-" Rosette started but Ed's glare stopped her.

"I don't know what this jerk wants, but when he messes with me, he is bound to get his butt kicked," Ed growled.

Rosette grinned, "Well don't get your guts spilled everywhere, 'cause I ain't picking them up!"

"Ha! Like that idiot would dare to!" Ed smirked flashing his signature cocky smile. Rosette felt relieved, but she was worried. Edward was underestimating Aion.

**********:)

The cars stopped at the edge of a woods. Almost right above them was a huge ship, otherwise known as Eden.

"Holy crap, that's a freakin' huge ship!" Ed exclaimed staring at it. Rosette and Chrono supperessed a giggle.

"Soooo, how the heck are we supposed to get on that thing" Ed asked.

"Airplane; and here it comes now," Father Remington said as five planes roared into view. "Here, put these on," Remington said as he tossed the three goggles and they obediently put them on. They climbed onto a wing of one of the planes and it toke off, high into the sky, above they clouds seeing for miles and miles...

They were totally petrafied.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ed moaned.

"Not now idiot! If you throw up on me, I swear I will take you apart piece by piece!" Rosette shouted. That shut him up.

"Hey! We're gonna miss our chance if you both don't shut up!" Chrono yelled. They jumped off onto the platform. Rosette saw lots of the other militia follow suit.

"Ed! Secure the area! Me and Chrono will go in!" Rosette shouted. Ed opened his mouth to protest and correct her grammer but didn't. Aion took her brother. She had to be the one to bring him back. He would've wanted to be the one to save his own brother, if that ever happened. Edward just nodded and the two took off.

"My, my, if those two are leaving, that must mean you are the only one!" a voice cackled behind him. A man with a cowboy hat was sitting on a ledge grinning at him looking...hungry. Ed shifted into fighting stance, ready to transmute a spear if necessary.

"Bring it, ********," Ed spat. The man's grin got broader and he attacked.

*************&&&

"Geez! It's like they have their own mini army!" Rosette exclaimed to Chrono while ducking behind a huge broken piece of metal. Suddenly a voice rang out,

"Laden! Erschiene! Ritter Juewl!"

"Satella!" Rosette breathed.

They have all arrived, yet the battle was just beginning.

_Thank you! Review please! I am also planning to have some sub characters appear for a short while! You can submit your own O.C.! The best and most descriptive ones shall be chosen! i have no idea the number yet! REVIEW!!!!! _


	10. The pocket watch which holds the truth

_Sorry it's so late! This is Chapter ten! Decade ten! Chapter deas! (can't spell in Spainish) Happy Ten! *Sniffle* I'm so happy!_

"Ugh, ow," Edward groaned rubbing his twisted wrist. Genai ran off somewhere saying something about, "Pandemonium head," and "Seeya Squirt," Ed scanned the horizen. Basically, it was a mess. Pieces of alchemified floor were scattered everywhere.

"Geez, what a mess," Ed thought, smirking, "Well, better go find the Non-sister and her little purple-haired friend.

Something glittered a couple of feet away caught his attention. He walked over, curious, and looked at it. It looked like the pocket watch Rosette always wore around her neck, but it was different. It looked like...someone had opened it.

"How strange," Ed mumbled to himself, bending to pick it up. He would ask Rosette to see if it was hers. He grabbed it with his left hand, fingers falling into the little crevices that made it seem open. The watch then started to glow a strange color.

Ed stood up, "What in the-" he started when a jolt of high voltage electricity crashed over him and he was forced down on his knees. The pain was excrutiating. Worse than th auto-mail surgery. Edward felt his side wound open up again and he thought of all the cuss words that he knew as he threw up a waterfall of blood.

Rosette was hiding behind a large piece of concrete, feeling as though she ran a couple of thousand miles. Chrono, in his true form, was fighting the Sinners and their little army of demons. Satella was with him, trying to see how many she could take out with one blow. "This is too much!" Satella shouted, "We shoukld regroup and fall back, they're too much!" Chrono gritted his teeth. She was right, even if he hated the thought of surredering. Suddenly, a huge power surge filled him.

"Rosette!" Chrono thought and saw Rosette, instead of being half-dead like she should be, she was looking normal....as if she never opened the seal.

"Rosette! Are you okay?" Chrono yelled, running to her. Satella looked confused.

"What's going on?" Rosette asked, also yelling.

"Where's the pocket watch?" Chrono questioned her, noticing its disappearence. Rosette searched herself.

"I don't know! I must've dropped it!" Rosette shouted sheepishly.

"ROSETTE! That's important!" Chrono nagged.

A calling of her name, barely a whisper yet she heard over the noise, she turned around to find Ed holding the pocket watch.

"Edward?" she asked, then noticed the blood covering him.

"EDWARD!" she yelled and sprinted to him, with Chrono on her heels. Ed collasped, falling into a coma.

"Rosette...hurry...close the seal...before his soul is taken..." Chrono whispered, white as a sheet. Rosette nodded and quickly closed the seal.

Suddenly, and order crackled through her headphones.

_**All Militia Order: Fall back. I repeat, fall back. Take all of the wounded and dead. THIS IS AN ORDER.**_

Rosette lifted Ed into her arms, his blood dripping on the floor. She winced, swallowing the bile in her throat. _Edward..... _

"C'mon Satella!" Chrono yelled.

"Ja!" she replied and raced off with them.

"Is that your friend you were talking about?" Satella asked, and Rosette just nodded.

_I wonder if.....no, that could't happen. Only one person, one person, _she thought as they jumped onto the plane for the sanctuary of land below.

_Wow, this took, like, three days. The next one will probably be longer.....and take about a couple of weeks. Eheh......_

_O.C. Challange!_

_Submit your own O.C. to be in MY story! I need a mother (i already have the kid), a rich snobby buisness man, and his son (older teenager or in his twenties). SUBMIT NOW!_


	11. Explanations

_Yo, this is AzmariaHarmony. Duh. Sorry that the last chapter wasn't long. I ran out of time to work on it and the next time I would have the chance would be next week. This one will be long. I think._

When the plane landed Rosette saw many nuns, including Sister Kate and Father Remington, rush over. Sister Kate took one look at him and barked, "In the car. Now,"

Rosette obliged and Chrono followed her. Satella waved goodbye and headed over to Steiner, who was waiting with her car.

"What happened?" Sister Kate hissed, climbing in next to the two. Rosette was still clutching Edward, whose breath was ragged with blood. She launched into her side of the story then realizing she had absolutely no clue on what had just flashed before her eyes. After several moments of tense silence when Rosette finished Father Remington, who was in the front, concluded," Elder should see him, and the pocket watch," Chrono's eyes went hard, "Do you think it's possible?" he asked quietly. Father Remington turned to look at him," We have no idea on what just happened, but that is probably the case. Until Elder verifies it, we just have to estimate," Chrono nodded and a heavy silence filled the automobile for the rest of the way to the Order.

Elder leaned over Ed's body. Edward was on a stretcher, using a life preserver device Elder came up with.

"Will he be okay?" Rosette half-whispered.

"Yeah, he's a strong kid, he'll pull through," a doctor answered checking on Ed's status.

"Sister, Father Remington needs you," a nun said poking her head through the door, "And the Sinner Chrono,"

Rosette and Chrono shared a glance before following the nun. They walked into Sister Kate's office and were surprised to see Sister Kate, Elder and Father Remington all looking grim. The messenger left, closing the door softly behind her.

"This is about Edward, correct?" Chrono asked, "About him being an alchemist, right?"

Sister Kate looked surprised, "How long did you know?"

"Ever since he made some Gospels for Elder. Only a genuine alchemist is able to accomplish something like that. A powerful one, too," Chrono answered. Rosette stared at him, utterly shocked.

She finally came to her senses, "Wait, what's an alchemist? And what does this have to do with Ed?" she demanded.

Father Remington sighed, "An alchemist us a scientist who has the abilities to manipulate nature into new things. All the alchemists died out here on Earth, but they still live in another place. An alternate universe,"

"So you're saying Ed's from a-"

"Yes, I am," Father Remington went on, "It's a place were very few know it exists. The place where Edward is from is called Amestris. Alchemists still thrive there today. Also, most alchemists are atheists or agnostic, due to their beliefs that there cannot be a 'god' because the concept is scientifically impossible,"

"That's why Edward's never had a Christmas before," Rosette gasped, grasping the ordeal.

"And that's why the pocket watch reacted to him," Chrono said.

Rosette looked blank so Chrono explained, "Hundreds of years ago, demons and alchemists worked together to try to make things better on Earth. Actually, the demons were enslaved. That's how contracts were created. But the contractor had to give something up for the demon to be powerful. That's how the first law of alchemy comes into play: 'To obtain something of equal value must be lost.' The contract responded to Edward because he is an alchemist, carrying the same powers that the creators had,"

Rosette eyes widened when she realized what this means, "So because Ed is an alchemist, he is now a part of the contract?"

"Correct, " Elder said, "When you get heavily injured when the seal is broken, so will Edward. When you suffer from the broken seal, so will Edward. When you die, so will Edward. I hate to be the one to say this, but Ed will most likely not make it to his twenty-fifth birthday,"

Rosette let the tears overflow, "But that's not fair It was forced!" she cried.

"Life isn't fair, but we must learn to live with our problems to truly live," Father Remington said.

Rosette nodded then shuffled out, Chrono following her, "If Ed is going to die young," she whispered, "So be it. But I'm not going to sit around and watch him die. I will force him to live life to the fullest, " A new light, filled with determination, shone like a bonfire in her eyes.

"To live each of our lives as if each day is our last day, because we never know when death will arrive and drag us by our ear!"

A few days later

"Morning sleepy head!" Rosette barged in, holding a gigantic basket full of Christmas gifts, "Did'ya have a good sleep?"

"I did before someone thought I should get up," Edward groaned.

"Oh come on! It's freakin' Christmas! Christmas! CHRISTMAS!" Rosette shouted.

"Good for you," Ed spat.

"Geez, well you're in a jolly Christmas spirit," Rosette retorted.

"Rosette! He is still healing! Do you want his wounds to open up?" A nurse scolded her.

"Fine, but all these presents and food are just going to go to waste," she said loudly glancing at Ed.

Ed bolted upright then winced. The nurse sighed then left. Her mistake.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Ed yelled, sounding like a whiney five year old who wanted candy.

"Oh, now. Healing patients need rest. Not delicious, mouthwatering, homemade food," Rosette teased.,

"Screw the resting! HAND IT OVER!" Ed fought.

"Mmmm… there is some authentic German food from Satella," Rosette snickered, looking inside the basket she was carrying.

"Hand the basket over, or else I will tell Sister Kate that you smashed her car then replaced it with an Order car," Edward snarled.

"How did you know about that?" Rosette gasped.

Ed chuckled evilly, "Let's just say a little bird told me. Or a certain purple-haired friend,"

A shout was heard throughout the hospital that caused anyone within five feet of the cause to have an annoying ringing in his or her ear, "CHRONO!"

Rosette finally managed to get Edward out of bed and dressed, mainly by bribing him and now both of them were trudging through two ft. snow, that had appeared overnight, while Edward was wolfing down some German pastries.

"So what now?" Ed asked her, between chews.

"Um, parties, gift giving, and lots more happy-happy-joy-joy stuff," Rosette almost sang.

"Oh, the fun," Ed muttered, not really looking forward to it. Rosette had him completely vulnerable to any pranks she could whiz up in that evil scatter-minded brain of hers. She could be a bit frightening.

"Geez, you are such a Scrooge!" Rosette humphed, pulling him faster.

"Who?" Ed asked.

"Never mind," Rosette said, adding to watch "A Christmas Carol" with him.

"What do you mean Rosette snuck out into the snow with Edward?" Sister Kate yelled, turning bright red.

"Yes ma'am, that's what happened, " A nurse squeaked, trembling against the wall.

"Ugh! The nerve of that girl!" Sister Kate shouted, cursing the young exorcist's name.

"This is Edward's first Christmas. Let her force him to enjoy it," Father Remington chuckled quietly.

"Fine, but he better not get a paper-cut or I'll have her head!" Sister Kate growled, and the nurse escaped, relieved.

_Ha! I told you I make this long! I win! So there, Mosspool!_

_Anyway, next I'm going to put in Ed's first Christmas and how Rosette made it an utter DISASTOR! _

_Thanks for reviewing, and please do more! I need to develop this story a lot, and I need your help! And a beta. Please? _


	12. Christmas

_GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEN!_

_I'm so so so so so so so sorry!_

_This is like, two months since I last updated! SORRY!_

_Oh, before I begin, I seem to have a lot of people leave due to the 11th chappy. I know I made Edward die at 23. I am just evil like that. I __**know. **__So, please review._

_And have a really uber early jolly Christmas! God bless us! Everyone! ^m^_

_= (a christmas tree)_

"I'm heeeeerrrrrre!" Satella sang as she burst into Edward's hospital room.

"Geez, I heard you all the way down the hall," Ed grumbled. He was stuck at the hospital and was doing a good job of being the Scrooge of the party.

Rosette forced a half-smile.

Ed frowned, "What's up? You've been in a bad mood, like your step-half cousin in law twice removed fell off a building and died,"

Everyone stared at his utter random-ness of his metaphor.

"What?" Ed demanded.

"It's nothing Ed I'm fine. I'm...um...going to go get some air," Rosette said, getting up.

"Me too," Chrono agreed quietly, following her. Ed's glare hardened after they left.

Satella cleared her throat, "Where's Azmaria?"

"Play practice," Ed answered quietly.

Silence.

More silence.

"I HATE AWKWARD SILENCES!" Satella shouted, startling Edward out of his bed, "Ah! Sorry!"

"Owww. Geez, don't shout. You're just like Rosette," Ed growled, rubbing his head.

"Nicht zu vergleichen mich mit diesem Idioten," Satella scolded.

"Sind Sie fordern Rosette ein Idiot? Sie wird, nachdem Sie kommen mit, dass ach so mächtige Waffe von ihr," Ed cooned mockingly.

"Ha! Ich möchte sehen, wie sie versuchen!" Satella scoffed. They both cracked up laughing hysterically.

"C'mon, I don't want to miss the feast!" Ed said. He stood up and stretched his legs.

"I need to do something active soon or I'll look like an amateur when fighting," Ed grumbled.

"You're supposed to be healing," Satella pointed out.

"Screw healing," Ed argued, "That quack's got no power over me and I'm gonna keep it that way!"

He lifted his chin, grabbed his jacket, and strood out the room. About a foot out the door he tripped and fell flat on his face, dropping his jacket.

"Nizza," Satella giggled, poking her head out the door.

"Oh, einsperren," Ed spat at her.

They joined Rosette and Chrono outside and went over to watch Azmaria's preformence, which wnet well. Edward didn't get one bit of it and thought the whole story was quite ridiculus.

"I mean, how in the world could a virgin get pregnant?" he asked afterward, blushing.

"I don't know! God does it!" Rosette explained irritated.

He was mumbling about _dumme Menschen die nicht für sich selbst denken kann _until dinner. Satella gave him death glares during that period.

Rosette dragged the other three through:

Christmas carolling-Ed ditched them before it even started. The whole city probably heard her blow up.

Giving out presents to the orphans-Rosette made him be good, until one kid called her a batty old hag. Needless to say, Ed called her a hypocrite for ten minuites straight until she taped his mouth shut.

Christmas shopping- Rosette piled her money together to buy Sister Kate something nice for all her 'Whoopsies!'. Ed spent most of his time staring longingly at the fancy candies until Rosette took them to lunch. They literally had to drag him away. He protested the whole way until a menu was set in front of him. Rosette is now bankrupt.

Meet Santa Claus- Azmaria loved this, since she never met Santa before. Chrono thought it was nice. Santa made the mistake of calling Ed 'little'. Santa is in a mental ward going on and on about golden devils.

Opening presents- This cheered up Ed since he was peeved about the whole Santa incident. Azmaria was very joyful. She cried tears of joy. Ed almost did as well when he got ten huge bags of those fancy truffles. Every single one was gone in a minute flat.

Finally it was feast time!

"That took foreveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!" Ed whined.

"You sound like a five year old," Chrono retorted.

"And you look like one tooooooooo!" Rosette sang on the top of her lungs.

"Do. Not. EVER. Call. Me. Short." Ed snarled.

"Oh, shortstop?" Rosette questioned.

"ROWR! ?" Ed yelled jumping on Rosette, who easily dodged him tears pouring out of her eyes from laughing.

"Calm, young grasshopper," Rosette giggled.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A TEENY LITTLE GRASSHOPPER?" Edward shouted. If it could happen, there would be smoke coming out of his ears.

"Temper, temper. Your gonna get a lump of coal for Christmas!" Rosette fake scolded him.

"WHO- wait, wha?" Ed stopped looking confused.

"It's a tradition: bad children get lumps of coal," Rosette lectured.

"So, if children are bad they get rocks," Ed repeated.

"Yup,"

"That's stupid." Ed walked off as if nothing happened.

"I swear, I think that kid has some extreme emotion disorder," Chrono commented, shaking his head.

"Uh-huh," Rosette agreed.

"So do you,"

"SHUT UP!" Rosette yelled and noogied Chrono.

"Come on! Grab your wheelchairs and lets go!" Ed called, "Especially you, old hag!"

"Why that little-" Rosette growled, sprinting to catch him.

Azmaria and Chrono shared a sigh before joinind that quarrelsome duo.

"Ahhhh, that was good!" Rosette sighed, patting her stomach. She and Ed were walking to his hospital room. Az and Chrono were already in bed.

"I'm still hungry," Ed commented.

Rosette stared at him. "But you ate like a person-no, lion whose never eaten in forever!"

"I'm flattered," Ed said sarcastically.

They entered Ed's room.

"Oh wow!" Rosette exclaimed rushing to the window. There was snow falling onto the groung creating a freah blanket for the next day.

"It's beautiful! Like diamonds!" Rosette marveled.

"Like nature is actually enjoying itself after all the humans are asleep," Ed whispered.

"Yeah..."

"It's nice to see you're happy again,"

"Huh?"

"You seemed upset earlier. Why?"

"Um... it's nothing,"

"I know about the whole contract thing. How I'm now part of it and all,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault,"

"How could you know that you are going to die before the age of twenty-five and stay calm?"

Ed looked out at the sky, "Because I never had much left of my life before,"

"What?"

"Past mistakes. It's a long story,"

"I see,"

"Heh, I'd expect someone like you to question me further,"

"Well, the part that you didn't explain it the first time means it's painful," Rosette looked him in the eye,"Something that hurt someone close to you. Something that made you forget the needs of yourself and only care about that person. Something that made you take a path that included laying on a bed of nails,"

Ed's eyes widened for a second then shifted back to the ground.

"I'm glad you understand. But some things are left unsaid, not because they are painful, but beacsue they are the thing that taught you the most,"

Rosette's eyes started to well up.

"Things that taught you that you're just a speck and completely unimportant. Your needs are unimportant. But you try to make yourself stand out, and are thrown back to the flow. Like that kid who tried to fly with wax wings,"

"But fell," Rosette finished barely audible.

"Rosette-?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, for Rosette had surrounded him with her embrace. His eyes widened then closed and he relaxed in her grip. Her shoulder's were shaking.

"I-I-I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault,"

"I know,"

A comforting silence fell as the snow floated down without sound. So many words were in that period, yet not said aloud. It was peace.

After a few moments Edward whispered, "Vielen dank, Rosette,"

She smiled, even though she was completly clueless in German she knew those two words: _thank you_.

"Merry Christmas, Edward,"

"Merry Christmas,"

_soooooooooo sweet! It makes me want to cry! I love these scenes! kinda._

_oh, and there will be no lovey dovey between Rosette and Ed. Just a sibling type relationship._

_Thanks for_ _reading this nonsense!_

_p.s. Your time is running out to send in your OC. I still need a mother! PLEASE!_

_13 will be pretty short but that is the deadline. So, by the time school starts I need those OC's! Don't worry. I won't update till the end of July. Keep your bellbottoms on._

_Hugs and cookies,_

_Azmaria ^m^_


	13. Lost And It's all Rosette's fault

_Hi! It's me again! (duh.) Chappy UNLUCKY THIRTEEN! gasp!_

_Anyway, I really liked writing the last chapter! ^o^ made me all happy! I sang Christmas carols afterwards! Yay! ^o^_

_This is basically your last option to submit your O.C. _

_I NEED A MOTHER! (for the story, of course) _

_please?_

_Now, on to da chappy! HOO-RAY!_

"So why are we doing this?" Ed grumbled from the back seat.

"To find Joshua, dummy!" Rosette retorted, "Suck it up!"

Our merry-ish band of "friends" where on there "happy" way to meet up with Satella. Of course it was about eight at night and none of them had dinner. Tensions were rising. That was an understatment.

"What the h*** Rosette?" Chrono finally lost it, "We've been going in circles for God knows how long! Let's stop please!"

Rosette stared at him and was about to punch the victim out of the window when Azmaria piped up.

"Rosette, I'm sleepy. Can we please stop?" she begged. For the last hour she had been nodding off, unable to keep her eyes open.

"Yes!" Ed agreed.

"Oh, fine. Wimps," Rosette said.

They pulled into a nearby hotel and pulled next to-the one and only- Satella Harvenheit.

"Weird," Rosette wondered out loud.

Satella then walked out of the hotel as they were getting out of the car.

"What the heck happened to you?" Satella asked, "I've been waiting at this hotel for the past three hours. Wasn't this the place we were supposed to meet up?"

Utter shock shone and four faces. Then absolute fury on two.

"Oops?" Rosette squeaked.

"Airhead," Satella sighed as she watched Rosette get cussed out by Chrono and Edward.

"You can say that again," Azmaria laughed fondly. At that moment exhaustion overwhelmed her and she collasped, fast asleep and landed. Right Where. She. Wasn't. Supposed. To. On. Satella. No further explanations. The fight was broken up immediatly and was turned into a bunch of shocked gasps.

"Come on, I wanna get some sleep," Rosette whined.

"Yes, we should because we are taking the train tomorrrow," Chrono commented.

"We do we have to?" Rosette groaned.

"Because you're a lousy driver!" Ed snapped.

She made a pitiful noise and Ed smacked her on the head.

"Meeeeeannnnnnie!"

"Make a bridge and get over it! Idiot!"

Insert pitiful noise.

And that's how the rest of the night went. Az got some wonderful sleep though.

_Yes, it's short. But I wanted it to be. Ha. _

_Don't forget to send in your OC's! You can send in multiple entries!_

_2XW (peace not war), _

_Azmaria ^m^_


End file.
